Harmonic Chaos Chronicles III: Friendship over Chaos
by sonicfan0987
Summary: At the end of the second book "Harmony Broken" Rage was stripped of his Chaos powers as a test. Join Rage, Twilight, And the rest of the Mane 6 in their daily lives for the 5 years Rage is stuck with nothing but his magic. But During this whole trial Rage will discover just how powerful Friendship really is.
1. Chapter 1

Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 3: Friendship over chaos

_The story so far..._

_ About 2 years ago Rage the Hedgehog arrived in Equestira and was transformed into an Alicorn and takes the name Chaotic Rage. He quickly became friends with Twilight Sparkle who's friends Lunar Relic found him in the Everfree Forest. At first Rage was bound on fixing the issue that caused Celestia to close all outerworld transports. But in doing so Rage came to love Equestira. When he was able to defeat King Sombra he declined going home for he grew to love Equestria. After deciding to stay and settle in the Library with Twilight as a friend and assistant thngs settled down. After some time of decent peace Rage's foe Christain the Darkn manipulated Princess Luna to release her alter ego Nightmare Moon. When the Mane 6 used the Elements and failed to stop her thanks to Christain's doings Rage was able to show what he truly could do by saving Luna from the bonds Christain had thrown her in._

_ After Celestia named Rage; Burning Rage Prince and the Guardian of Equestria. Mainly the Guardian part was to be filled easy. With Rage guarding the Chaos Emeralds he moved Angel Island to Equestria where it has remained. The Prince title was mainly because he would help with advisory of the four other princesses. That and they had yet to name a male into the Royalty status. As time past many things happened, Rage taught the Royal Guard the Chaos Spear, helped fix an issue with Trixie. Joined the conflict against Tirek and more. However recently he was stripped of his Chaos abilities for five years as a test to make sure he could rely on other sources of power... this is where our story begins..._

_Chapter 1: Sometimes Friendship is all I need part 1_

As a new day dawns in Ponyville Rage was at the market getting somethings for Twilight. Alongside him was Spike who wanted to tag along for whatever reason he could come up with. However it was obvious he wanted to see Rarity when the reached her Boutique. When the two walk in the elegant unicorn welcomes them warmly "Rage, Spike what can I do for you darlings?"

"Well Rarity Twilight wanted me to pick up her dress from you since I was out getting other things." Rage says "Besides that not much. So hows the shop coming along for you nowadays?"

"Oh it's working great thanks for asking Rage! How about you, are you coping okay with your test?" Rarity replies using her magic to hand Rage the dress for Twilight. Rage takes it with his own magic

"Yeah... as long as its peaceful and I can keep my mind off it I will be fine!" Rage sighs "Still I feel like I did rely on my Chaos powers too much... Hopefully this will be a good challenge for me."

"Oh don't worry Rage you'll do fine!" Spike says with a friendly punch on the hoof. Rage looks at the dragon and then at the time,

"Oh jeez! I need to get going back to the Library!" Rage says rather loudly. He grabs a bag of bits Twilight had labeled 'dress' before he dashed off with Spike on his back holding on tightly.

"Rage... do you think we could slow down a bit?" Spike says his head spinning a bet "I'm feeling woozy for the speed... and-" Suddenly Spike just leans over Rage and pukes from it.

"Ah Spike, be glad I am not flying!" Rage says as the slow down and enter the Library.

"Yeah..." Spike says holding his head a bit. "Just at least tell me next time so I can bring a bag..."

Rage chuckles as Twilight comes down stairs "Thank you Rage for getting the stuff I needed. It really means a whole lot to me." Twilight says taking the dress from him and the bag with the other items she had requested the crimson Alicorn to receive for her. Rage just dips his head saying how he enjoyed helping her out with this kind of stuff.

"It was no big deal really" Rage says to the purple Alicorn.

"Thanks, now how about we get to working on your magic?" Twilight asks

"I don't see why not." Rage says shrugging and following Twilight to the field behind the Library.

"Today I thinking we will work on tricks. You seem very skilled in offensive and defensive Magic Rage also you have good elemental control. But sometimes fights are not the best way to sole things. Just a small spell that could insult them or make them run away is just as if not more effective then burning them with fire" Twilight explains forming a ball of magic and causes Rage's wings to appear on fire even though they did not hurt or burn. But Rage still jumped into the pond with the belief they were lit and burning. When his head pops back up above water Twilight was laughing a bit.

"Twilight!" Rage says with a face saying he was not amused with that.

"Sorry Rage it was an illusion, they think they are on fire but they arn't. So they run for a water source." Twilight chuckles. "here you try one."

Rage smiles and thinks about a trick that would give him a laugh... soon he gets an idea. He would use a fake spider tirck. Rage's horn glows as he makes a fake wolf spider behind Twilight.

When she turns to the the spider she screams "SPIDER!" soon making a small flame from her horn and burns the fake spider to nothingness. All the while Rage was laughing so hard he was on the groud tearing up.

"Ha ha very funny Rage!" Twilight says in an angry tone

"That's how I felt when you made me think my wings were on fire." Rage says still panting from the laugh he had. Twilight rolls her eyes as the two continue into Teleportation and Levitation.

TBC


	2. Flight Mechanics

Chapter II: Flight Mechanics

The sun rose over the hills south of Ponyville as Rage and Rainbow where looking at Rainbow's mailbox. They were both waiting for a letter from the wounderbolts academy. Rage without his connection to Chaos was stuck in his pony form so he felt like he should work on his flying since the last time he was only able to get so far before his ego got a hold of him and he got through early after a race against Rainbow Dash.

"So Rage why again did you decide to try this again?" she asks "I mean you already fly as well as I do."

"Because, I am already very skilled in magic. But my flight is... less then admirable. Back home I could only fly when I was powered up. But even then I enjoyed running as it was my fastest way of travel. But when I arrived in Equestira as an Alicorn my speed was transferred to flight over running." Rage explains as Derpy flies down from above with two letters in her hoof.

"Letters for Rainbow Dash and uh..." she stops and looks at the other letter "Burning Rage." she hands them the letters. And they take them to read as she flies off.

They both smile at the letters. Rage was accepted as a student again. Rainbow Dash was going for Advance Teacher.

"Well I guess they really like us huh?" Rainbow Dash asks Rage

"Yeah, I will head off you have an extra couple of hours then me so I will see you." Rage says with a wave taking off one of his Sonic Flares behind him.

~Wounderbolts Academy 10 AM~

Rage lands with a group of recruits Spitfire looked at them. Rage knew that chances were she was going to act like he was never here which was fine by him!

"So you all think you're Wounderbolt material... well let me be the first to say YOUR NOT!" she yells pacing up and down examining each flyer.

She approaches Rage and looks him over before saying something "You... I bet you are the slowest here!"

"No ma'am!" Rage replies "I cut through the skies at burning speeds. Sometimes I feel like I caught fire!"

Spitfire looks with a grin at Rage for a second "I like your attitude." she says moving on down the line to a dark grey pony with a mane that looked of fire. Her Cutie Mark was a black cloud with a small flame in the center of the cloud. Spitfire looked her over as she did all the rest before saying something "And you! I doubt you can fly at all!" she scorns

"Is that a challenge?" the pony says obviously female by the voice a wide grin on her face.

"Excuse me?" Spitfire asks the female Pegasus. "You want a chance to prove yourself?" she asks. The cocky sounding Pegasus nods in reply without the grin leaving her face once. "Very well..." Spitfire says backing up and facing all of the group. There was about 10 of them "500 laps now!" she says blowing her whistle. "Once you are done report to the mess hall!"

Some complained but Rage and the other pony flew off at great speeds. Soon both had done a Rainboom of some form. Both where neck and neck for about 480 of the laps before Rage finally had the speed to pull off his Rainbolt move he calls his Firebolt as the lightning bolt instead of being a rainbow looks of fire. This caused him to finish the course within mere seconds after. Rage lands with a grin on his face and some of Spitfire's attendants had their glasses down and mouths open from the performance. About a second after the other pony flies down looking in pleasure at Rage. "Nice flying." she compliments with a smile.

"You're not too bad yourself." Rage says with a smile "What's your name?"

"Names Cloud Flare. You?" she says putting a hoof out for a hoof bump

"Name's Burning Rage but please just call me Rage." the alicorn replies bumping his new pals hoof.

"wait Prince Burning Rage or am I thinking of a different one?" she asks making sure she was thinking of the right one

"That's me. Although I more just a Protector of Equestria, the Prince is part is more of a Political title. Not like I care to much. As long as I am kept busy... which I am there is no problem with that." Rage replies

"Well I guess it's an honor too meet you. But what are you doing here?" Cloud Flare asks him

"Well I am up here with Rainbow Dash. I got board working on magic so I figured why to work on my flight I do need practice after all." Rage replies as they sit down at a table.

"I see... so what's your story? What led up to you becoming a prince? It's very unusual for Celestia to select someone of Twilight's choosing." Cloud asks Rage with curiosity in his eyes. Rage looked down for a moment in thought, this made Cloud feel bad he felt like it must have been something tragic or something the way Rage looked down.

"I don't think you'd understand..." Rage says looking up a bit.

"Hay I had no idea it was like that." Cloud says "I am sorry if it hurt you. Forget I asked alright?" Cloud smiled warmly hoping it was enough...

"yeah, thanks." Rage says before one of the other students walks in,

"Hay we are done for the day... Spitfire is going to post the lead pony/wing pony paper tomorrow. She wants us to head to our barracks to sleep." she said to the two. They thank her before heading off to bed.

[6:00 AM the next day]

Rage wakes up knowing he was going to be a lead pony with his skill and leadership capability already in tow. He walks to the same pony who told him about everything the day before and asks "So who is lucky enough to be mine?"

she looks around a second before saying "Uh... Prince Burning Rage you may want to check the post..." she squeaks like she was afraid he was going to burst at the phrase.

"Okay... and please call me Rage, my formal name just makes my skin crawl." Rage says walking over to see he was put as the Wing Pony to Cloud Flare! "huh?!"

Cloud Flare walks over to him with a grin "Well it seems they know we are the perfect team. With me to guide you we will be unstoppable!" he puts his wing on Rage's shoulder who brushes it off. "Oh personal space... got it." he chuckles

'cocky parasprite sized hoof licker...' Rage says under his breath walking to the Admin before storming into Spitfire's office

"This best be important Rage." she says "I am very busy."

"How can you put me wing pony to someone as cocky as Cloud Flare?" he asks

"I was going to put you lead but he pushes himself a little harder then you do." Spitfire says

"That's because I don't need to. I am no show off! If I wanted to push myself I would break the academy record in under a day." Rage says

"Look Rage, he's lead pony because he would be a better leader alright now please I have paperwork to do. Please head to the cloud smasher course and help you Lead Pony!" Spitfire says sternly.

Rage left her office grumbling under his breath so nopony could hear him. He catches up with Cloud Flare and begins helping with the clouds. They were about 25 clouds ahead of everypony else wheb Cloud Flare hatched an idea.

"Hay I bet we can use a tornado to finish this up quick. What do ya say?" he asks Rage

"Isn't that a little overkill I mean we are already so far ahead?" Rage asks

"Isn't a Wounderbolt _The best of the best?_ Therefore there is no 'overkill' for a Wounderbolt!" he replies.

Rage hated the idea until what Spitfire said about pushing himself came to mind. "Fine lets do it!" Rage agrees and the two begin swirling around and around. Eventually due to Rage's greater speed Cloud Flare lost control and flew out. Soon Rage had the same happen. With all the clouds gone Rage catches a purple ball in the tornado. As Rainbow Dash lands next to him they both see it and rush into help.

"Rainbow I got Twilight and the others you get the balloon!" Rage says flying down and grabbing all five with his magic and putting them an the runway hill. The five thank him and Dash. Soon Cloud Flare landed behind them.

"Dude that was so awesome!" he laughs

"That nearly took out mine and Rainbow Dash's friends!" Rage growls fed up with the cocky stallion "I think you should have been then wing pony! That was crazy!" Rage yells

"But I am not. You are and it got rid of the clouds didn't it?" he says with a glare of anger

"But at a cost that could have killed my best friends!" Rage yells "I don't know what kind of leader would put others a risk for his own gain! You're no leader your a cock, arrogant crazy stallion!" Rage storms off to Spitfire's office...

he bursts in and she looks at him annoyed with the quick return "I thought you were to help your lead pony with the clouds." she says

"we are done." Rage says still angry

"That was fast. What's your method?" she asks when Rage told her a tornado she nodded and said it was effective even though she had a gut feeling it was going to end like Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash,

"But that is why I am here!" Rage says "Sure it's effective but it put mine and Rainbow Dash's friends at risk of death! If that is what you want here as the models are crazy, cock, arrogant, ponies then that is something I do not want to be a part of. Leadership takes the mind to know what can happen and to own up and take responsibility for it!" Rage takes the silver badge off and storms out. Back to his friends "Let's go." he says before Spitfire caught up.

"Rage! How can you storm out without letting me reply! Look you are right. A true lead pony is caution for all not just himself. I realize that now, as I did with the difference the pushing yourself and just being reckless with RD and Lightning Dust. I think you should be a lead pony." she says calling for Cloud Flare. He comes up and she rips the badge off him and hands it to Rage "You are a true leader, true and pure at heart... that is what makes a wounderbolt." she says

Cloud Flare looked at him in anger and leaped for him. Rage quickly avoids the pounce and trips the dark gray stallion. "This is not fair you went and told Spitfire about what happened! Snitching is what makes ponies mad!" he growls getting up to leap again

"But when you endanger the lives of hundreds of other ponies then I think it's something that should be done!" Rage growls "Now leap again and you _**will**_ be sorry you did!" even with the warning the stallion jumped on top of Rage. Soon however he looked at his wings which where on fire. Swiftly he flies to the lake on the other side of the academy leaving a smirk on Rage's face. Spitfire looked at him in disbelief

"Rage did you just use magic to burn Cloud's wings?" she asks him

"No, it was an illusion. He thought so and it looked like it but it was harmless. I have Twilight to thank for that trick!" Rage chuckles as the rest laugh at the statement.

"Now how about doing a quick 20 if your still interested?" Spitfire asks Rage who salutes and takes off without delay.

**To be continued**


	3. Dark Echoes Part 1

Chapter III: Dark Echoes part 1

1 year has past since Rage's trial began and he has slowly begun to regain his Chaos Powers. But he is still limited to his Chaos Spear, Chaos Control and Chaos Blast along with their elemental variation. Yet they still drain energy. Speaking with Dex the overseer of his test says within the next year he will regain his unlimited use but it was still restricted to the base three powers. So he has relied on friendship more then ever. Not much happened worth while but as the Summer Sun Celebration works its way in at the end of the week Rage feels an old power resonating from the Everfree forest... but he knows with Angel Island here in Equestria it will stay at bay for eons.

[Canterlot; Royal Meeting room Thursday 10:00 PM]

Four of the five alicorn royalty where gathered to discuss the Summer Sun Celebration on the coming Saturday. They had planned to have Twilight do her thing like last year but this time if Rage could by the time use his True Chaos Form to make a large emerald shaped trail. It would be like his Sonic Flare or Rainbow's Sonic Rainboom. But he would make 7 each representing one of the Chaos Emeralds color. Which where now kept on a large statue in the Castle Hall. At this time though he could only use a Hyper Form so Rage may not be able to since he still had a week before he would be granted it back.

As he and Twilight head to their rooms for the night Celestia and Luna where talking. "That Dark energy coming from our old castle... I do not like it I feel we should investigate." Celestia says

"You are right... this power feel like nothing we have ever seen... it worries me." Luna says following her to the Everfree forest

[Friday Castle Canterlot 6:00 AM]

Twilight woke up to see half-moon and half sun in the sky this freaked her out and she ran out of her room to get a better look from the Courtyard. When she gets there Rage was standing himself trying to figure it out. Soon a guard come up to them.

"Your highness' Princess Luna and Princess Celestia are missing!" they say

"What?!" Both Twilight and Rage exclaim looking at each other in horror.

"But what happened?" Twilight asks "Can you find them?"

"We are working on it but we have to keep the citizens from going into panic with half day half night." the guard says

"I will take care of that... for now I can push the Moon down physically but I will only be able to do it once." Rage says "Give me a minute!" he takes off into the sky and over the course of a couple of minutes the moon slowly falls over the horizon keeping the sun up right. Soon Rage lands with sweat on his head. "Phew..." he pants

Soon a different guard busts through the door "Princess Twilight, Prince Rage the Everfree forest! There are plants attacking Ponyville it's like two years ago!"

"No!" Rage's eyes shrink "This is different... it's not what we think... since the Elements were returned to the Tree of Harmony the Everfree forest is protected from all Equestia magic... Twilight let's hurry I think I know what is going on!" both Rage and Twilight hurry to Ponyville to see dark purple and black vines and things everywhere even entangling Discord.

"Uh a little help here!" he says before Twilight cuts them down. Soon the other mane 6 catch up.

"Thank Celestia you have arrived guys!" Applejack pants

"There's something amiss in the everfree forest and its making Ponyville its snack! We can't keep these back forever!" Rainbow Dash says

"Wait a minute Rage you have control over fire right? Can't you use it to burn these things away?" Rarity asks

Rage shrugs "I can try..." he says sounding like it's not going to work. His horn glows a fiery red and he releases a burst of flames burning the plants soon to have them grow back "gah... it's no use fire only keeps them away for so long!"

"how can this be happening again if we returned the Elements?" Twilight asks looking at Discord

"Hay Don't look at me I have no idea!" Discord says

"And why should we trust you this time?" Pinky asks him

"Hay Stand down guys he telling the truth this time I can guarantee it." Rage says causing the mane 6 to look at him in disbelief all giving a "What?" before he continues "This is not that stuff he used... it's from what is known as The Tree of Darkness... a Tree that thrives and lives across all Dark Worlds. It originated in Dark Mobius... my foe Christain when he was here all that time ago cast a spell to summon the roots but Angel Island keeps them at bay and it still should be for eons more. But if they are growing there is only one possibility and it would explain the princesses disappearance. Christain has returned..."

"But how? Rage you banished him to the Time Void you said its impossible to escape it!" Rainbow Dash says

"Christain that slippery bug... he always finds someway out of everything no matter what." Rage growls "We have no time I must grab the Chaos Emeralds from Canterlot we must use them to stop him. Together!" they all run to Canterlot and approach the statue. Rage, Rainbow Dash and Twilight grab the 7 Chaos Emeralds and hand one to their friends.

"Alright so we have them but where do we go?" Twilight asks,

everyone thinks a minute before a voice spoke behind them... "Rage..." it said calling for him they turn to see a golden wolf looking at them.

"Dex!" Rage says dipping his head "What brings you here?"

"Exactly what you came to for the Emeralds... With Christain back we decided... we are giving you back your True Chaos Form early... use the Chaos Sync to get your friends to help you like you did against the Dark Legion. Good luck." he says disappearing.

"Alright..." Rage says "You al with me?" he says putting a hoof in.

"You know it!" Rainbow Dash says adding her hoof.

"All tha way." Applejack says joining

"Most certainly!" Rarity says adding her hoof

"You bet.." Fluttershy says softly adding her hoof slowly

"Now and forever!" Twilight says adding hers.

"For Equestira!" Rage says before they break all saying "For Equestria!"

"This time we will show him what friendship can really do!" Rage says looking as determined as ever!

**To be continued**


	4. Dark Echoes Part 2

Chapter 4: Dark Echoes part II

The seven stand at the entrance to the Everfree forest which was almost completely covered by the effects of The Tree of Darkness. Rage with the help of Twilight use some magic beams to cut a safe path through the thick vines.

The seven enter the Everfree Forest keeping eyes open all around ready for anything… As they reach the castle of the two sisters the look at each other before Applejack bucks open the door.

Inside atop a balcony stood a dark black hedgehog two large orbs of vines next to him hearing the loud slam of the doors he turns around. His glowing red eyes narrowed in on the seven as large toothy smile grew on his face revealing his sharp fangs. "So this is all that's left? If two of your precious Princesses had no chance then what are you going to try? The Elements of Harmony?" he laughs darkly

"No…" Rage says taking a few steps forward "We may not have the Elements but we still have the power to stop you Christain!"

"Such bravado coming from a little pony!" Christain chuckles "It actually pleases me to know there are some fools who will do anything for such a pitiful land. But what power do you think will work against me?!"

"Along side the power of friendship… these!" Twilight butts in holding up the blue Chaos Emerald.

"That's a-!" Christain stutters as Fluttershy takes the yellow one then it flashes and glows. After Applejack takes the silver one out glowing as well. Rainbow Dash takes the Cyan Emerald, Pinky takes the green emerald out ten Rage takes the red chaos emerald. "The Chaos Emeralds!" Christain gasps in disbelief. _'those cursed gems! How did they come across them?!'_ he thinks flashing back to the many times Rage has used the Chaos Emeralds defeat him.

"With the power of Chaos and our friendship no roadblock is to strong to stop us! No foe too powerful. Friends help each other through the thickest and hardest of troubles!" Rage says as they begin glowing brighter

"But without a Chaos User you cannot access them! How can you be accessing their power?!" Christain glares at the seven before focusing on rage "Hold it Prince…Burning Rage…!" Christain's eyes shrink in anger "It's _**YOU**_ Rage! I am surprised you decided to stay here… I guess that's why Shadow was the one to beat the crap out of me…"

"Of course Sonic, Shadow and my brothers can protect Mobius! But Equestira needs my help! Twilight and her friends… the princesses and ponies of Equestria… and Discord they all need me as much as I need the!" Rage says as the seven emeralds begin to circle around the seven as each is engulfed in white light. All of them emerge with a bright tinted coat and their manes flowing and flashing all 7 Emerald Colors glowing flares of energy around them. "I now know Christain friendship is just as powerful as no… more powerful then Chaos! And True Chaos comes from the connection we share!" Rage says

"That can't be possible! True Chaos Forms- how?!" Christain gasps before the seven mix a large beam of energy forming a rainbow like beam striking him in the chest. Soon his body was engulfed in light with a scream of agony he disappears.

With Christain gone Rage dispels the energy causing him and his friends to return to their normal forms. "That….was… AWESOME!" Rainbow dash yells

"I looked simply stunning!" Rarity says flipping her mane as the two orbs of vines glow before shattering with the two princesses inside. The seven run over and aid the princesses on standing up. Slowly but surely they got them up and both princesses smiled. Soon a light from behind them sends broken bits of vines at the ponies as they turn to see Discord fall from a prison of vines on to the ground.

"Thank you…" he says standing up "I had no idea I meant that much to you Prince Rage… I heard everything."

"Thank you… Prince Rage… through the trial the maker of your emeralds an I placed upon you… you have proven that you understand the true meanings, values ands power of friendship… therefore you are ready… Prince Rage return with Twilight and her friends to Ponyville… There is something awaiting you that I think you will find enjoyable…" Celestia says

"Hay I cannot take credit for all this… not alone my friends helped just as much as I did!" Rage says turning to them.

"of course how silly of me. You all have done well in saving Equestria from certain doom yet again." Celestia says "Luna and I will return to Canterlot for some time but we will join you soon after." She and her sister both slowly flap their wings and take flight to Canterlot as the rest return to Twilights Caslte.

[Ponyville; Twilight's Castle 3:30 PM]

the ponies arrive to see and eight chair and in with it Rage's cutie mark and on the ground of the floor where seven slots on around Twilights cutie mark design one for each Chaos Emerald. Using his magic Rage puts a Chaos emerald in each slot and a small pedestal rose from each one with the Chaos Emerald floating just above it. Each pedestal held one of the seven ponies cutie marks. Then a beam representing the color of the emerald on the pedestal shot through the pedestal to the emerald where is was routed to a diagonal beam until all seven met up and formed a large 7 color beam that shot into the air.

"wow…" was all Rage could say to it.

"I think this place just got 20% cooler…" Rainbow Dash says

"It's so colorful!" Pinky squeels

"So elegent!" Rarity swoons before hitting the ground

"ah have never seen anything like it!" Applejack says

"It is really beautiful." Fluttershy says looking in awe

"It is a great addition!" Twilgith says. Outside ponies looked in awe at the skies as the beam shot up into space.

Back inside Celestia voice comes from the entrance to the large room. "Beautiful isn't it… this proves that your friendship will be connected no matter what." The seven turn to see Celestia and Luna standing tall and proud for the ponies. Soon discord pops up from behind the two with a wave.

"Princess Celestia does this mean Rage is going to reside with us?" Rainbow asks her

"Of course… Prince Burning Rage the Prince of unity and light. You have proven that for friends to work together their must be something in common to unite them… in this case you all are united by your passion for Equestria." Celestia says with a smile

"I think this calls for a group hug!" Pinky yells jumping up and down at a high speed. Soon the seven ponies group up for a hug as Celestia, Luna and Discord look with smiles of their faces.

Soon Rage looks at Discord "And what do you think you are doing get in here ya big lug!" he says with a smile signaling with his head for discord to join in "You're just as much of a friend to us as we are to each other!"

Discord Smiles in joy and joins the seven with a large smile hugging all seven. Soon Photo Finish dashes in with her camera for a picture. "So sorry I'm late!" she says I had to get more film!" quickly she puts the camera down and snaps the picture before leaving.

The next day Rage and Twilight wake up and Rage grabs the "Equestira Times" from the front porch to see the front page headline and reads it aloud "Unbreakable Bond Saves Equestira! Hay Twilight grab the others we should read it with them here!" he yells

"Okay! Spike c'mon!" she yells the young purple dragon runs down a set of stairs swiftly.

"I'm here Twilight!" he says catching up and the three head to Sugar Cube Corner. They grab Pinky Pie and then Rarity who was buying some muffins. Rage flys up and grabs Rainbow Dash while Twilight gets Fluttershy from her small cabin.

The six head over to Sweet Apple Acers to grab Applejack who was finishing her morning apple bucking. As they arrive, "So what is it you grabbed us all for Twilight?" she asks

"This." She says opening the paper and reading the article "Equestria is saved from the Everfrees overgrowth by seven heroic ponies and their unbreakable bond of friendship. Princess Twilight and Prince Rage aided by their friends Applejack, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash found the source of the large plants and took care of them. The Princess of friendship now is overjoyed to be joined by our newest royal member Prince Rage the Prince of Unity. Ponies watched in awe as a large rainbow beam shot from the Castle of Friendship. This was the beam generated by seven gems on pedestals our photographer Photo Finish says the one who got us the great picture of this group hug shared by the friends along with Discord. "

"This is amazing!" Pinky says "We're front page news!"

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash says

"yeah…" Rage says silently kind of unsure of it.

"What's wrong Rage?" Fluttershy asks him

"well It's just I don't do what I do for recognition or fame. The papers are describing us as heroes. It's kind of unsettling to have a reward like that." Rage says

"Well what do you do it for then Rage? I know most would do it for fame or recognition." Rarity asks him

"I do it because" Rage looks at hi friends "Because the ones who mean the most to me I know would do the same. I do it for those I care about… my friends and no amount of fame or anything they want to offer me will change that." The six ponies smile at him before sharing another hug with him.

**To be continued**


	5. A different view of things

**I do not own** **My Little Pony, or Sonic the Hedgehog I only own Rage the Hedgehog, and the fanfic storyline**

**Glimpse the Hedgehog belongs to Glimpse the Hedgehog**

Chapter 5: A different view of things

After Rage and the mane 6 finished off Christain things settled down for a while. IT has been about 6 weeks and things have been pretty easy for the seven but with the Summer Solstice just around the corner Rage can feel the imbalanced Chaos energy on Mobius. Luckily with Angel Island in Equestria he can deal with it from there.

[Angel Island sunrise]

Rage was sitting next to the Master Emerald with Rainbow Dash and Knuckles playing a game of monopoly. About half way through the Master Emerald glowed with a great light Rainbow Dash flew into the air. Rage jumped into the air and landed with a Chaos aura generating from his horn ready for trouble.

Soon the silhouette of what looked like Shadow could be seen atop the Master Emerald. As the light died it was a green hedgehog instead with yellow designs like Shadow. Yellow rocket shoes and emerald green eyes like Rage's. The hedgehog fell to the ground out cold.

"Wha- Rage who is that?!" Rainbow asks not coming down

"I don't know but he seems familiar…" Rage says looking at him. Slowly he approaches the hedgehog and nudges him with his horn.

Swiftly the hedgehog grabs Rage but the neck and looks at him ready to kill him. "Let me go now!" Rage growls "Or else!"

The hedgehog narrowed his eyes like it was a threat "Or else what?" he asks glaring Rage in the eye.

"Fine… have it your way!" Rage grunts forming a large orb of Chaos from his horn "Chaos Beam!" he yells shooting a beam of energy from his horn at the hedgehog

The hedgehog flew back a ways before looking at Rage in surprise "Chaos Energy? Are you from Mobius? How can that be… the only one I felt left was in another dimension of Equestira…"

Rage looks at the green hedgehog trying to get his information from a mind read. "Ah…!" Rage chuckles slowly morphing back to his hedgehog form. This was the only place he could since it was Angel Island otherwise he would be in his Alicorn form at all times. "Glimpse the Hedgehog… I've heard about you it's a shame what you have been through I know it's tough."

"How do you know my name?" he growls

"Chaos Sync… lets me into your memories, your mind if you will. I can get all the information I need. You are here because you were trying to flee a fight from Mephilies… Well welcome to another dimension my friend…"

"Another Dimension…?" Glimpse asks, "The who are you? You look familiar!"

"I am Rage the Hedgehog Guardian of Chaos. We have met once a long time ago… you may not remember it but you saved me from Christain once when he invaded your Dimension and I followed him. That I still owe you for." Rage explains

"Right you're the one who used a Perfect Chaos Form against him. So anyways what are you doing in Equestira?" Glimpse asks

"Long Story… I can tell you over at Fluttershy's I planned to have tea with her and Discord in about an hour so I will need to be going." Rage says, "do you wish to come or not?"

"I'll go I guess." Glimpse says

Rage stops at the edge of the island. "Okay Glimpse you need to know when you pass the edge of the island that you will take on the form of a pony."

"Rage I've seen stuff… weird stuff… I think I can handle it." Glimpse says crossing his arms. Rage shrugs and leans backwards until he falls. Glimpse not knowing he would have wings ran over "Rage!" he yells afraid he was plummeting to his death. Soon Rage flies back up in his Alicorn form.

"You are still pretty gullible Glimpse, I wouldn't have done that if I knew I may die. Now its your turn!" Rage says pushing him

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up! What if I don't have wings like you?" Glimpse objects,

"Then I catch you and let you down easy." Rage says getting Glimpse to the edge "Off ya go now!" Rage says with a buck of his rear legs.

Glimpse fell as a flash of light is seen from above. Rage and Rainbow Dash look at the edge they pushed Glimpse off of. After a little bit Rainbow asks Rage "Do you think he's okay?"

Soon a green pony with a yellow mane and green highlights. On his flank was and emerald with 6 wings protruding from it. "I'm fine…" he says flapping his green wings have some trouble flying. "A little ticked off but fine."

"Well lets get going I don't want to be late." Rage says flying off at high speeds.

"Where did he learn to fly so dang fast?!" Glimpse asks

"He's always been a fast flyer just not the most controlled but he got help from the best!" Rainbow Dash boasts "Now lets go!" she says as they flay for Fluttershy's cottage.

Rage was awaiting their arrival on the street outside the house. He sat looking at the two as they landed. "So how was the flight?" Rage asks jokingly

"just… perfect." Glimpse says sarcastically rubbing his head from a tree he bumped into "I don't see how you do it Rage."

"Well when I've been here for the equivalent to about 10 Mobian years I pick things up." Rage says "though some things more then others… darn newspapers." Rage says looking down grumbling

"Let me guess they describe you as a hero?" Glimpse asks

"How'd ya guess?" Rage asks with an annoyed look in his eye from the subject.

"Lucky guess." Glimpse said plainly as they walk up to Fluttershy's cottage and knock on the door.

Fluttershy opens the door and greets the two with a welcoming smile "Hi Prince Rage…." She says in her common shy voice "who's this with you?"

"Hold it _Prince Rage?_" Glimpse asks in disbelief "Celestia named you a prince?!"

"Again Glimpse long story." Rage says turning his head to the green Pegasus before back to Fluttershy "Fluttershy meet Glimpse a friend of mine, would you mind if he joined us?"

"Oh I don't mind." She says welcoming them in. Discord was already sitting down as the tea was finishing.

"Oh boy Rage! You made it." Discord says as the three other join him at the table. Fluttershy goes to grab the pot and she pours a cup for each person.

"So Rage mind explaining to me about how you got here and everything?" Glimpse asks when Fluttershy sits down

"Well…" Rage begins

"oh story time let me get Angel he has been dying to hear this from you Rage!" FLuttershy says running into the living room real fast and bring back a small bunny. "Okay go ahead"

"Anyways…" Rage begins

_[Flashback]_

_It all started during a pursuit against Dr. Robuttnik. I had just struck his Eggmobile with a Chaos Spear taking out one of the engines. Soon he opened a portal which both Sonic and I were pulled into. Woke up with Twilight next to me that was when I discovered my Alicorn form… Sonic however remained and soon found a way home. I was stuck since Princess Celestia cut out world transport so only in world from other worlds would work._

_ Anyway I quickly became friends with Twilight and Spike soon their friends like Fluttershy here became my friend as well. It was a nice life after I took out Sombra that is… well until I figured out how Sonic got back home. Christain the Dark had made the portal to come to Equestria. He used his dark power to revive Nightmare Moon and bring havoc to the land. After helping my friends reach the castle they failed using the Elements. That was when I used the Chaos Emeralds to "cure" if you will Nightmare Moon turning her back to Luna…_

_After Celestia took notice of my heroic deeds and crowned me a prince and named me the Guardian of Equestria. I then moved Angel Island here. Over the next year here or I guess 2 or 3 for us I helped with some other smaller tasks and then the major battle against Tirek._

_Recently in fact about two months ago along with Twilight and her friends we thwarted Christain yet again. It was then Celestia gave me my full name Prince Burning Rage The Prince of Unity._

[Flashback end]

"So you have been here that long?!" Glimpse asks

"Yeah but here it only feels like 1 and a half years." Rage says

"Hay I saw a light coming from that castle what was it?"

"Those where the Chaos Emeralds on their new pedestals. They give that beam off as a symbol of the unity between Twilight, Fluttershy, Discord, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and I." Rage says looking at them through the window

"I helped with the design!" Discord says "I think it looks quite well."

"It's a true work of art Discord." Fluttershy says

"She's right the way you designed the pedestals is impressive since you where able to extract their energy into that beam, something that took me years of practice.

"Oh stop now your flattering me!" Discord says with a chuckle

"Well this has been great and all but I really should be going home." Glimpse says

"I am afraid that will not be an option." Celestia's voice comes from the doorway

"Princess Celestia!" Rage says standing up while Fluttershy dips her head in a bow. Soon Twilight came out from behind Celestia. "What's wrong did something happen?" Rage asks her

"I have cut transports for a being of another world has come to steal the power from everypony." Celestia says

"Let me guess…. Tirek again?" Rage asks

"No." Celestia shakes her head "He called himself Darkness the Hedgehog." Celestia says. One of the guardsmen warned me of him.

"Darkness the Hedgehog… wait a second Rage-!" Glimpse say before Rage cuts him off

"My anti-version I know." Rage says in an upset tone "And he will be more powerful the Tirek if he gets his hands on the powers of Equestria!"

"Sorry Glimpse but it looks like we are going to need your help." Fluttershy says

"Alright I guess…" Glimpse groans, he really wanted to head home but now that he couldn't he figured he may as well make himself useful.


	6. Split issues of Crystal and 'Do'

Chapter 6: Split issues of Crystal and 'Do'

It was the middle of the Day and Rage was trying to help Glimpse get him used to everything. But he was cut short when a pony comes in to the Library. Rage looks at the gray pony "Uh can I help you?" he asks

"Wheres Pinky?" she asks in a very stale and bland tone,

"Last time I checked she was-" Rage was about to stay as the door breaks open.

"I'm right here!" she yells "I heard Maud was in town!"

"Oh Pinky I need your help, the rock farm it's in trouble... a weird band of creatures came along lead by a pony and threw out our family..."

"That's crazy! what does he look like! I'll show him!" Pinky says ready to burst out the door

"No Pinky!" Maud says "this pony is crazy you are no match alone. I need your friends"

"Did this pony by any chance be say a unicorn about my hight, black, red eyes maybe a green flame for a cutie mark?" Rage asks

"no why?" Maud asks

"darn I was hoping so. Either way I will help and I bet the others will to" Rage says

"You must hurry..." Maud says,

Glimpse and Rage grab Twilight and they set off with Applejack and Fluttershy. And they get on the train to the Rock Farms to the north. As they arrive a Rage shivers like crazy

"That is a bad signs I presume." Glimpse asks

"It's this energy... I think it's been here a longer time then we think." Rage says "This isn't normal Dark Energy... it's older then Chaos..." Rage says "It's like the energy from one of the old Temple of Darkness Xage told me about. No way "

"Okay now I am confused." Twilight says "Temple of Darkness?"

"Wait a second..." Rainbow says "That's like the Temple we got rid of when we helped Daring Do out I remember what ever his name was mention another Temple of Darkness buried underground."

"Right now it doesn't matter we need to find out what those creatures are and get rid of them." Applejack says looking around "But how do we get in."

"Hold on is that-!" Rainbow sees the tan dark maned pony "Daring Do here?" she sees the pony

Rage soon shivers again "I feel a strange presence up in the Crystal Kingdom... a dark one... guys go see what's up I will stay here with Rainbow Dash to make sure her ego doesn't go crazy."

"Alright Rage meet us in the Crystal Kingdom them when you two are done?" Twilight asks as the rest board the train. Rage nods and waves.

"Okay Rainb-" Rage looks next to him to see Rainbow talking with Daring Do already "Sometimes I wounder why I do what I do..." Rage says lowering his eyes walking up to the two. As he gets close he trips on a small rock stuck in the ground and falls out.

Rage stumbles and the Chaos Emeralds fall out of his pouch making a loud ruckes getting both Pegasus' attention.

"Whats are those?" Daring Do asks herself. Rage stands up as she grabs one of the emeralds and Rage begins putting them back in his pouch. Daring Do picks one up and suddenly feels the energy flowing from it "Is this some kind of ancient power supply?"

"No it's a Chaos Emerald a very powerful artifact." Rage says picking it up with his magic and adding it to the pouch.

"Daring Do this is my friend, he has quite the stories of adventure." Rainbow says "He's great at this kind of stuff.

"Well why are you two here?" she asks

"Something about a Temple of Darkness." Rainbow Dash says

"You have no idea what you are up against leave both of you." Daring says

"Um I'm sorry but two things. 1. I have done this before and 2. the owners daughter of this rock farm asked us to check it out. So we are staying. But why are you here?" Rage asks

"The Manticore Statue. It is a key used to unlock a door to a great evil. A pony stole it right after I dug it up. So what's your name" Daring Do grunts walking to a cave with the other two following.

"Name's Burning Rage but please call me Rage." the red alicorn smiles. Soon they find a large door with a riddle,

"What does it mean 'it walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon and three legs at night?" Daring looks at the wall confused "This is impossible!"

"The answer is Humans." Rage says with that the door glows and fades "Same riddle used on an old structure... I remember learning it in a history book."

"Humans... but how?" Daring asks

"four legs a crawling baby the morning; Two legs a walking middle age man the afternoon and a cane for support on an older man the night." Rage says "It was quite the book."

"Nice job I guess..." Daring says "Now if your serious about this how are we going to see my torch is soaked."

"Simple," Rage holds his hoof out "Torch please," when Daring hands her torch to Rage he emits a spark of energy and the torch begins to burn and he hands it back to Daring. And the three head down the hallway.

[several minutes later]

"And That was when I bucked him away and used my speed to prevent the cube from finishing the puzzle." Rage finishes one of his stories

"That's quite the tale," Rainbow Dash says before she and Rage are shushed by the adventurer

"Hush I hear voices!" she says

[meanwhile in the Crystal Empire]

the six sent to help in the Crystal Empire arrive and hurry to Cadence who was awaiting them.

"Oh thank goodness you made it!" she sighs "its a dark pony he wants to take the Crystal heart!"

"Don't worry we won't let it happen!" Twilight says "Right?" she looks at the rest and they agree

"Twilight thanks for coming to help us." Shining Armor says "Where Rage and Rainbow Dash?"

"They are over at our family's rock farm in a deep dark underground temple having all the fun!" Pinky Pie pouts

"I surely doubt that Pinky." Glimpse chuckles

[back in the Temple]

The three where trying to cross a lake of lava. It was impossible to fly with the fire spitting skulls above and the three where having some issues. "this is just great!" Daring Do grumps

"Lava I can't seem to go in a temple without lava popping up somewhere!" Rage complains

**To be continued**


	7. Something Batty About This

Chapter 7: something Batty about this...

[With Rainbow, Rage and Daring Do]

The three had wandered through traps and rooms galore but finally they found the inner chamber. Inside was a bunch of the creatures Maud described.

"Dark Spawns... and their master Xacos" Rage whispers looking at them "They pop up everywhere..."

"you guys create a diversion I will get the Manticore Statue/" Daring says. Rage and Rainbow then fly out to cause a large brawl as Daring Doo sneaks around and grabs the statue from the ground.

Once all the Dark Spawns vanished Xacos stepped forward "You intruding brats! You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"That goes both ways Xacos!" Rage chuckles

"How did you? Wait a second..." Xacos focuses on Rage before he scurries away in fear "Not you again!"

"Okay what did you do?" Daring asks Rage

"Nothing... once he figured it was me he left." Rage chuckles "We've had our issues in the past and well he's scared when I get involved since the last time I sent him to the Time Void he got horrible PTSD." Rage explained when they where back on the Rock Farm. Not too far away was Applejack running as fast as she could. The three met half way while Daring went her own path.

"Applejack did you run all the way from the Crystal Empire?" Rainbow Dash asks. Apple jack nods catching her breath

"Guys its horrible! Fluttershy... she-" Applejack froze like she didn't want to say anything before Rainbow bucked it out of her... literally "She's gone back to Flutterbat!"

"No problem we just do what we did last time." Rainbow says as Twilight drops from the sky.

"If we did that then how is she still like this?" Twilight asks

"Twilight you used a spell to cause her to lose the Apple Craving correct?" Rage asks and Twilight nods "Then that maybe the issue, you took the Apple Craving part away but if my work with conjuration has taught me anything then unless you are 100% specific then something will go wrong with magic. In this case she kept the Vampire part but lost the fruit part..." Rage says

"then what is she after?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Blood!" Applejack says

"We need to hurry back to the Crystal Empire!" Twilight says

"But that's so far away we will never make it in time to help Rarity, Pinky Pie Cadence and your Brother Twilight!" Applejack says

"I can use Chaos Control to get us there in time." Rage suggests,

"What other option do we have?" Rainbow asks after a long silence. Rage takes that as an okay and warps the four to the Crystal Empire where Cadence and Shining Armor were."

"Has anypony seen Fluttershy?" Applejack asks

"She went out into the town what has gotten into her?" Cadence asks

"Long Story." Twilight says "But we need to catch her NOW!"

"This is troubling..." Rage says rubbing his head

"What is Rage?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I can't detect Fluttershy's presence anymore... I can always detect her presence." Rage responds

"Has anyone seen Glimpse?" Twilight asks

"No we haven't seen him since we arrived." Rarity says "Now what's going on with Fluttershy why is she acting this way?

"Twilight's spell wasn't specific enough... she only took the Apple Cravings out." Applejack says and Twilight smiles innocently.

"So what do we do?" Spike asks "Can we cure it like last time but more... specific?"

" I hope..." Twilight says

"Either way we need to find her first." Rage adds in

"oh... right where should we look?" Twilight asks

"Well the vampires I have met tend to go for advanced bloods like magic, dark and light infused bloods... I am going to take a shot in the dark and say she is either still in the castle or not far." Rage says

"Okay but how can we get her she's much to fast and she know when we are coming before we get close. She has advanced hearing and reflexes." Applejack points out

"I have advance speed in the air and advance hearing but not as good as hers." Rage says. Soon a hissing was heard as Fluttershy flew down at the group who all ducked down as she swung around for another pass while the rest got back up.

"Hit the deck!" Lunar Relic yells as they collapse again this time Fluttershy grabbing Spike who was a tad slower.

"SPIKE!" Twilight yells shooting a beam of magic at Fluttershy knocking spike out of her hooves while Rainbow Dash flies to catch him and Rage takes to the air himself to try the same but Rainbow beat him to it. Fluttershy hisses at Twilight and dives for her at a high-speed. She lands in front of Twilight who shoots another magic beam at her. This time Fluttershy deflects it with her wing.

"Oh don't tell me Bat wings deflect Magic!" Applejack panics as do the rest, if Fluttershy figured that out the had no chance on getting her down long enough for Twilight to fix it.

Fluttershy closes in on the group before a rock hit her in the head, "Who did that?" she hisses

"Hay big peach and pink I think the Lemonade Factory is back that way." Rage says holding another stone in his hand. Rainbow chuckled at Rage's insult a little trying not to be real loud.

"You..." she sniffs "Smell...tasty" she leaps for Rage who swiftly turns the tables and bucks her into the wall. She crashes into the ground and slowly begins to stand up before restrained by Lunar Relic's Magic

"Now Twilight before I lose the energy to hold her!" he yells at the purple Alicorn who nods her head. Twilight forms a spark of magic that glows dimly at first but over time it grows and brightens before she dispels it and Fluttershy who had just gotten free collapses and her hair returns to normal and she passes out.

"Lets get her in a bed she looks like she needs some beauty sleep!" Rarity says looking at her as both Applejack and Twilight hoist her on their backs. Rage takes off ahead to get the doors. They lay Fluttershy down.

"You guys go get some sleep." Rage says as the other two turn to leave

"What about you Rage, you need your sleep to." Applejack says

"Applejack is right Rage you really should get some yourself." Twilight agrees with Applejack's earlier statement

"I am going to stay here to keep and eye on Fluttershy to make sure she is okay, I was a little rough with her when I threw the rock and bucked the way I did... normally it would break bones when I buck that hard." Rage comments "So If I fall asleep I fall asleep" the other two wish him a good night and soon enough Rage walks to the small couch in the room and falls asleep himself.

The next morning Rage wakes up just as Celestia was raising the Sun. he looks to see the normal Fluttershy he and his friends loved so much sound asleep. Rage slowly stretches and walks to Fluttershy's bedside as she began to wake up herself. Slowly she opens her eyes "uhnn... where am I?" she squeaks quietly as she sits up. "Ow!" she yelped in pain rubbing her back.

"Fluttershy are you okay?" Rage asks her

"A little hurt but I'll be fine don't worry about it Rage. How did I get here in this bed?" she asks

"You kinda turned back into a Vampony" Rage says rubbing the back of his head with his front left hoof.

Fluttershy's expression goes from neutral to a frightened like she had come face to face with a horror movie monster. "Did I hurt anypony?" she asks very, very softly

"fortunately no, with the help of our friends we cured you before you could do any harm and sorry about the pain... I kinda had to throw a rock at you and buck you so we could cure you." Rage says nervously

"It's alright Rage... as long as everypony else is okay." Fluttershy says

Soon the rest of the gang walk in "So hows Fluttershy?" Twilight asks as the rest sit by her bedside with Rage

"I'm great thanks for asking. Rage just filled me in and for sure 100% I did not hurt anypony." Flutteshy asks trying to make sure when all the ponies shake their heads she sighs in relief.

"Say Rage did you keep an eye on her all night?" Pinky asks

"Well part of it I kinda fell asleep half way through..." Rage chuckles along with the rest joining

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8: Like looking in a mirror!

Chapter 8: Like looking in a mirror!

The group was on the train back to Ponyville from the Crystal Empire with Fluttershy fixed and all. But little did they know what was awaiting them back home...

As the train stops a black hedgehog was awaiting their arrival... "You finally made it..." he says in a cold voice

"Darkness!" Rage grunts at the black hedgehog "What do you want?!"

"I do not _want_ anything I am here to do something I _need_ to do." he chuckles forming a large dark ball of energy engulfing everyone.

Slowly the eight come to their senses and sit up... "Where are we?" Twilight asks looking around. "It looks like Ponyville... but everything has a... dark purple tint to it."

"I have no idea..." Rage comments "I makes me think of Dark Mobius though..."

"Welcome My little ponies to Anti-Equestria the shadow of your world!" Darkness chuckles from behind them "I have brought you here to remove you while I take over Equestria... have fun finding a way out!" he laughs disappearing

The group looks around clamoring trying to get everything straightened out until Lunar Relic yells "Enough!" everyone looks at him quieting down "We are not going to find a way out of here by just arguing!"

"Lunar's right." Fluttershy says "We will just ruin our friendship..."

"But where do we start looking?" Applejack asks

"Oh! The Library!" Twilight exclaims running for where the Library is with the rest not far behind her. When they enter they see a group of ponies that looked almost identical to themselves. The eight that where there look at the others and slowly walk up to them checking each other out.

"whoa!" Rainbow dash says looking at her 'other' "you look mighty fine!"

"same for you. I am Rainbow Dash" the other one says

"No way my name is Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow shouts

Twilight was looking at her other as well "Nice to meet you, my name is Twilight Sparkle" she says holding a hoof out

her other grabs in in greeting "Well that makes two" she says

Both the Applejacks shout a "Yeehaw!" after introducing themselves

"you're...me" Fluttershy says looking at her other

"and...you're...me" her other says.

Rage looks at his other version in surpirse. Since Darkness was his other from Mobius how could there be a different version of him in Equestria "who are you" Rage asks even though he pretty much already knew what the answer was going to be.

"My name is Prince Burning Rage." he says with a bow "and you are?"

"It's like looking in a mirror!" Rage chuckles "My name is Prince Burning Rage, guardian of the Chaos Emeralds and Equestria." he bows

"Okay I am confused" Rarity's other asks "how are there two of all of us?"

"I think it's like Darkness said this is the Shadow of Equestria... so these would probably be us in this version... so it's like there is two of us!" Twilight comments

"This is so AWESOME!" Both Pinkies squeal jumping up and down

"Okay but now that we have all of this figured out what do we do about getting back?" Rage asks

"I can answer that one." the other Twilight says "You can return home from the strange window I have in the back of the Library but the only catch is... the return there both say Twilight and I would be transferred. So both have to go through in able for it to work."

"Well if there is two of all of us then taking Darkness down will be an easy task!" Rainbow Dash says as both of them dart right through the window soon followed by the rest of the two groups.

The arrive to see Canterlot Castle in the distance replaced with a large dark fortress. Both Twilights look in horror before saying at the exact same time "Princess Celestia!"

"Ugh... we can't be gone 10 minutes without some mega-poo hitting the fan!" Rage sighs kicking a rock

"I know what you mean." his other says walking up to him "But we can't sit hear and do nothing they need out help!"

"You're right... let's go!" Rage says and both teams run off for Canterlot.

**To be continued**


	9. Showdown at Canterlot Castle!

Chapter 9: Showdown at Canterlot Castle!

"Is this really Canterlot?" Shadow Twilight asks "It's all wrong!"

"That's due to Darkness' invasion" Twilight says

"Who the hay is Darkness?" Shadow Rainbow Dash asks

"Darkness is my Darkness..." Rage says "When I was young the darknes inside me was released and formed him..."

"Look out!" Lunar Relic yells as a large orb of energy hurls at the group. They notice it just in time to avoid it making it create a small hole in the ground.

"Who did that?" Shadow Rage asks

"I think I have a pretty good idea who..." Applejack grunts looking at the black hedgehog floating above them

"I should have known you'd find a way out of there you stubborn red punk!" Darkness growls

"So you finally decided to show yourself for a fight huh?" Shadow Applejack asks "From what I understand you are quite the runner"

"Silence! None of you have a chance on defeating me do you not know the only way is to use Chaos?" Darkness laughs "even then with my charged dark energy your chances are little to none!"

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you will get!" Rage yells.

"Bah good luck getting to me!" he laughs floating into the air and into a large dark purple area that had been residing above Canterlot since the re-arrived in Equestira

(Music Start Excalibur Sonic Transformation~Sonic and the Black Knight)

The seven emeralds each appear one by one around the seven from the light Equestria as Rage uses their power transforming them into one of his favorite forms Hyper... the six others take on the same look from their Rainbow Transformations when the used the elements to try against Tirek. Rage took a variation of his hedgehog version... he was a light blue almost closer to a light cyan his mane flowed with energy glowing red and his eyes were purple glowing just as bright as his mane. "Lets do this!" he yells as they all use a high speed boost to fly into the area.

(Music switch: Boss Solaris Phase 2 [His World])

They all meet Darkness who had in front of him six Dark Spawns that where made to look like the mane 6. "let us see just how strong you really are..." he laughs

"alright this is it give it everything you've got!" Twilight says making the first move with a Magic bolt

Applejack bucks her dark copy but it fades to the shadows and mimics her attack from the side "Now that's just fighting dirty!" Applejack grunts standing back up. Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was chasing after her's while avoiding the large balls of dark energy she kept getting thrown her way.

"If you have to use traps to slow me down then you have no speed at all you're just scared!" Rainbow yells as she forms a Sonic Rainboom catching her others and tackling her to the ground.

Fluttershy was having issues with her's since she was not the kind to fight... her dark version though she did not care at all she kept trying to strike Fluttershy.

"Oh for the love of Celestia Fluttershy you have to stand up for yourself!" Rarity says as she bucks Fluttershy's foe away from her

"sorry..." Fluttershy says shyly... meanwhile up with Rage and Darkness they were giving each other a stare down waiting for the other to make a move

"Chaos Lance!" Rage finally yells charging for Darkness who grabs him by the horn and throws him to the side

"Dark Ball!" he yells striking Rage with a ball of dark energy that explodes on impact.

"argh!" Rage grunts from the impact "That's it Darkness I am done playing around I hope they have enough glue for you in hell because when I am done with you it will take a lot to fix it!"

"We shell see about that!" Darkness laughs at him avoiding yet another strike

Soon the mane 6 where rid of there dark copies and they see Rage trying to take care of Darkness. Rage goes for another attack before getting struck again this time not getting up right away. The others see this and swiftly fly up to his aid

"Hay if you pick on Rage you pick on all of us!" Rainbow says assertivly

"You leave Rage alone you big meanie!" Fluttershy says in an angered tone

"Ugh how did you- Never mind it will end all the same!" Darkness laughs as he makes another large thing of energy

"No!" Rage yells jumping up and hitting him causing the ball to miss.

"You don't know when to give up do you Rage?" Darkness chuckles

"I never give up..." Rage pants "When I have my friends here with me I know we can do anything! You may not see it because your heart has been clouded by darkness but I know with our powers combined together we can defeat you Darkness!" Rage finally stands back up in front of his friends "Even if Chaos is not enough we have the Elements as well!" Rage says as they form a large field of energy before firing a large rainbow beam at their foe.

"Taste the Rainbow motherfucker!" Rainbow laughs as it hits Darkness. With a flash of light they are back in the throne room of Canterlot Castle with Darkness on his knees in front of them.

"You lose Darkness." Twilight says "I hope Tartarus isn't to gloomy for you..." she says as she throws him into a small square portal sending him to Tartarus. Rage then dispels their evergy changing them back as their Shadows approach them.

"We took care of his minions is he gone?" Shadow Applejack asks

"He's gone..." Twilight says after taking a deep breath. Soon two Princess Luna and Princess Celestia's approach them.

"Thanks to both groups here we have saved both Equestrias..." Celestia says

"If Darkness had not sent these seven to our world we may have never stood a chance..." Shadow Celestia says

"Well you should all return to your world..." Rage says "the rift is closing and soon it will be gone."

"I'm right we should go." Shadow Rage says "Good luck to you here." he says to the others

"and same to you." Twilight responds as they say goodby the shadow group dives into The Lake of Shadows the only other way to Shadow Equestria and it was silent...

"well we went a whole long quest without pinky breaking the 4th-" Rage begins to say but Pikny interupted

"I feel Like a magikarp not even my own shadow could do much! If I used splash I would have done something!" she wines

"Agh!" Twilight collapses "We were soooooooooo close!"

"Pinky..." Rage says giving her a glare "What did I say about the firggin forth wall?!"

Pinky pulls out a tape recorder and presses the play button...

"_Ooo this caslte is soo spooky I bet it would make Simon Belmont soil his pants!" Pinky squeels_

"_Pinky!" Rage yells "Can you watch the 4th wall I don't think the others know who in blazes Simon Belmont is!"_

"_Oh right... sorry!" Pinky says _with that the tape stops

"See all you told me to do was watch it!" she says

"Okay well let me rephrase it now... please for the love of all things Equestrian don't break the 4th wall again!" Rage sighs

"Okay!" she says with a large smile... Rage looked at her with a serious expression "Oh come on Rage lighten up you don't want to have a frown like Shadow the Hedgehog do you?" she says

"That's it!" Rage says "You're getting the duct tape!" Rage then quickly puts a large strip of duct tape over Pinky's mouth. "Now before she says something else please lets end it here!" Rage yells into the sky

**To be continued...**

**Rage: thank you!**

**Me: no prob anyways I am co-writing a fanfic with Dinoman1234 and it will be posted on his profile soon so make sure to check it out! Anyways read, review give input and I will see you later!**


	10. Chapter 10: Gryphons

Chapter 10: Gryphons...

Rage was sleeping very peacefully on Angel Island. He was happily fast asleep until a loud screech woke him up. He flies over to see a Gryphon sitting on the Master Emerald

"Hay you can't perch there!" Rage says still half asleep

"And why is that?" she asks turning to see Rage "Hay do I know you from somewhere?" she looks at him "Wait Rainbow Dash told me about you... you're that Alicorn who she helped learn to fly better. Any friend of Rainbow Dash is a friend of mine, names Gilda." she says leaping down

"I am Burning Rage but please call me Rage." Rage says "And I hope you understand that well... I might get in trouble if you don't leave..."

"Oh?" she says

"Here I'll tell ya what I was going to have to go down to Ponyville later but why don't we go down early? I bet Dash will be glad to see you." Rage suggests before he gets an idea "Better yet... I'll race ya!"

"You're on Rage!" she says and the two fly off. Gilda got a head start but Rage caught up quick and he turned on his back.

"See ya at the finish!" Rage chuckles as he passes her. And landing at the Ponyville plaza and Gilda lands shortly after

"Say you're really good." she says walking into the town and Pinky Pie sees Rage and Gilda.

"Rage!" she says "What are you doing?!" she says "Do you know who that is?!"

"You mean Gilda?" Rage asks as Fluttershy walks by the two with a small family of bunnies. She was leading them to the plains and she bumps into Gilda.

"HAY!" she yells

"Please excuse me." Fluttershy says

"Didn't you do this to me before?!" she yells

"I am sorry..." Fluttershy says softly

"Gilda's a jerk!" Pinky says to Rage who was looking at the gryphon angty

"Why don't you watch where you are going dork?!" she yells

"But-but-..."Fluttershy stutters and Gilda inhales a large breath of air

"HAY!" Rage yells leaping between the gryphon and Fluttershy "NOBODY TREATS MY FRIENDS THAT WAY!"

"That's Prince Burning Rage..." Trixie says who was watching everything since she happened to be in the market. She give Gilda a look "Not a pony you want to mess with trust me"

"You know I thought you were cool but sticking up for another pony because they can't themselves lame! Just like her!" she points a claw at Fluttershy

"Enough!" Rage shouts "I will not allow anyone to walk into Ponyville and dis others with their head held high! You are a bully and somepony has to stick up for others. So I will give you one chance... leave now or I will remove you myself!" Rage snarls at her

"And what would you're pal Rainbow Dash think of that?" Gilda smirks

"I'd say beat her to a pulp Rage!" Rainbow yells from the cloud she was watching from before leaping down.

"Ha as if! What pony could stop me?!" she laughs

"Alright have it your way!" Rage huffs ramming into her and punching her with his hoof

"Oh it's on!" she yells flying at Rage and punching him back but he grabs her claw.

"You should have listened to Trixie... I am not the type who's bad side you want to be on." Rage says bucking her away

"Oh shut it dweeb!" Gilda yells going for a kick

"Enough of this nonsense!" Rage grumbles using a spell to stop her. "You are not going to defeat me. If I cannot stop you with my strength alone my magic or Chaos powers will take you out with no problem. So I'll tell you what... I am going to make this easy and just throw you out without a large beat down." Rage then throws the gryphon off into the sky.

"Wow Rage that was great!" Lunar says

"Oh it was nothing." Rage says "I was just doing my job."

"Hay Lunar! We have been looking for you!" Scootaloo says

"You have?" Lunar asks

"Yeah we want to know your Cutie Mark story." Applebloom says

"Oh my that's a tale." Lunar says "But I think it should wait"

"actually Lunar I would like to hear it myself." Rage says "since talking with Princess Celestia she says that my Cutie Mark may change. And I think I would like to understand the mechanics on them."

"How can you change a Cutie Mark?" Sweetie Bell asks

"Well I have told you the story of my home right?" Rage asks "My Cutie Mark was never earned when I was selected as a Chaos Guardian the emeralds became what would have been my Cutie Mark but Celestia says that because of that it may always change."

"Very well." Lunar Relic sighs...

[Lunar Relics Cutie Mark story]

I grew up in Canterlot as an orphan... My mother died when I was born and my father could not take care of me alone... I was very quiet but to a select few friends. I read everything I could on the "Moon" section of magic a form of magic known for being a mix of dark and light magic. I enrolled as a student in a magic school and during an exam I had to display a magic spell... so I used a spell from the Eclipse section... my study on the balance magic was my best bet to getting in. But the only issue... those spells take so much and are very powerful spells.

Well I accidentally over charged my spell and the whole thing went south. I was unable to control my magic powers. I...well had an over charge and when Princess Luna and Celestia came to investigate I kept quiet and I felt horrible! When I felt all was over for me Luna and Celestia smiled softly

"Lunar Relic I have never seen a unicorn with such skill in the Moon class." Celestia says

"We would like you to take studies under my guidance." Luna says

"I-I-dont know what to say..." I stammered "I'll do it!" he sighs

"One more thing young one." Celestia says showing him his side. There was a dark red book with a symbol in front of a moon. I had no idea what the symbol meant but Celestia told me it was an old pony text that meant Relic literally.

So I took my studies with Luna until Celestia sent me here to assist Twilight Sparkle with a problem she had to have help. And well here we are.

[end]

"Wow that is amazing!" Scootaloo says

"Very interesting..." Rage says with a nod

"Rage!" Spike pants "I have a letter for you from Cadence!" he hands him the letter

"Really?" Rage looks at the note "I am needed in The Crystal Empire?" Rage asks confused

**To be continued**


	11. Lost in Time part 1

Chapter 11: Lost in Time part 1

Rage was out on Sweet Apple Acres helping with the apple bucking. He was having fun spending time with Applejack and they were walking carts back to the barn.

"Nice work Rage! Ya know I bet Bareburn and them would love your help in Appleoosa!" Applejack says with a smile,

"You really think so Applejack?" Rage asks "I mean I am not sure about that... they have been doing that all their lives and... this is my first time trying apple bucking..."

"Well you're a natural Rage you got some great strength in your bukin'." Applejack comments as Rainbow flies by chasing a black cloud. Soon Rainbow returns to the two,

"Ugh... Rage do you mind helping me get that cloud? It is supposed to be in the Everfree Forest." Rainbow asks

"Have fun catching that..." Twilight says walking up to Rainbow and the others her horn a floppy.

"What is goin on here?"Applejack asks

"That is what I want to know..." Rarity says "Look at what happened to my tail!" she cries showing her tail had been cut.

"How is all of this happening?" Rainbow asks

"I do not know..." Twilight says "Have you ever had anything like this happen back on Mobius?"

"No..." Rage says "Of all the things I have done I have never seen anything like this..."

"Twilight Sparkle." Celestia says coming down in a chariot "I know it may sound strange but Time was somehow jumbled up... that is effecting every thing."

"So how do we fix it?" Twilight asks

"The only way would be time traveling back to when each of these events and fix them from there." Celestia says "But there is no way to send anyone back in time."

"Uh I can..." Rage says softly

"Can what?" Celestia asks

"I can traverse time with the power of Chaos Control." Rage sighs "But I would be forced to go alone. Using Chaos Control for a universal travel takes little energy but to time travel I only have the power to send one thing."

"Then Rage can go!" Applejack says "He can fix this."

"I am not so sure its a good idea." Twilight says "Most of this was before Rage came to Equestria and sending him may cause a Time Paradox and that is not a good thing."

"A Time what now?" Celestia asks "I don't even know what she is talking about

"A Time Paradox is when thing from the present messes with the pass ergo screwing the present up." Twilight explains

"And sending me to before I truly existed in this world is dangerous." Rage says

"Rage we have no option! This is something that will get out of hand if we do not do something!" Twilight says

"Very well where will I begin?" Rage asks

"The first things I noticed were from before I banished Luna to the moon. I would say into Star Swirls Age." Celestia says "But be careful!"

"Have a little faith Celestia this is not my first time time travel." Rage says pulling a Chaos Emerald out with his magic. "Chaos Control!" and with a green Flash he was gone.

[Canterlot 1000 years ago]

Rage appears in a small shed and walks out. Canterlot was a small town with the Castle of the two sisters in it. The Everfree Forest was not around!

"Wow... I never thought Canterlot could be so small." he says walking and accidentally running into a white unicorn with a beard who was reading

"Oh excuse me..." he says looking at the red Alicorn

"Oh it's quite alright." Rage says rubbing his head looking at the unicorn "Oh you're Star-Swirl the bearded!"

"yes I am your highness." he says with a bow

"Uh I am not royalty." Rage says 'at least not yet I'm not.' he thinks before continuing "Sorry but I must be going."

"Oh alright but may I have you're name?" Star-Swirl asks

"It's Rage. Sorry if it sounds rude but I have to go, super busy!" Rage says walking off at a high speed to the castle where a loud crash was heard.

"What in Equestria?! Rage asks as the moon comes up. "Something must be up!" he flies into the castle and sees Nightmare Moon strike Celestia

"Oh dear!" he gasps as Nightmare Moon looks at him

"And who are you?!" she asks as a strange star floats behind her identical to the one he saw around Celestia

"Erm..." Rage thinks trying not to do too much conversation "I...lost that star!" he says looking at the one behind Nightmare Moon and she bucks it at him and it hits Rage in the face.

"Take it and leave!" she hollars

Rage had to keep his cool he slowly backs out as much as he wanted to engage the corrupt princess he withdrew careful not to cause a Time Paradox. He exits that castle and looks at the skies "Where do I go now?" he asks himself

"you seem troubled Rage." a voice comes from nearby and Rage turns to see a brown pony with an hourglass cutie mark standing there "Are you looking for the next Time Period with a screw up?"

"Wait a second how do you know my name?" Rage asks him

"Oops where are my manners." he says "Why I am Dr. hooves but everypony just calls me The Doctor Time Travel wiz. I know you're Prince Burning Rage Guardian of Equestria from the year 2014. Now how and why are you here?"

"What do you mean I should be the one asking that." Rage says

"Why I came in my time machine. Now how did you get here? Is there really a spell for prolonged Time Travel?" Dr. Hooves asks

"The Chaos Emeralds." Rage says simply

"Chaos Emeralds? The seven Gems from the Planet Mobius that are linked with The Elements of Harmony?" Dr. Hooves asks

"How did you know that?!" Rage gasps

"I know many things that others have no idea about." he replies "Now back to the matter at hand, you need to fix the time line the same thing I am doing. May I make a suggestion?"

"What is it?" Rage asks him

"We team up, My Time Machine can detect what Time Periods need fixing. However it takes to long to charge on its own. You can amplify it with Chaos Control and use it to traverse us through Time. We can go through time and fix everything together."

"Well at least that way I am not jumping through random hoops so why not." Rage says after a long period of thought "Where is your Time Machine?" Dr. Hooves leads Rage to a small phone booth and Rage looks at it "It's a little small." Rage says

"Oh its much bigger on the inside." Dr. Whooves chuckles opening it and walking in as Rage pokes his head in.

"Oh my he wasn't kidding!" Rage gasps silently walking in. "So where to next?" Rage asks him

"Well that will depend on when the Time Machine catches the next distortion." Dr. Whooves says

**To be continued**


End file.
